


The Great Escape

by madders



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Slash, letterboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ & JC at a party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

AJ sighed as he looked around the crowded room. He hated this corporate bullshit. Being paraded around like some kind of a prize was not his idea of fun. At least Kevin and Brian had their wives, and Howie and Nick had each other. But he was stuck on his own, and hated feeling like the third wheel.

He felt a presence beside him and stifled a sigh as he turned, pasting his best false smile on his face. He was faced with a semi-familiar pair of amused blue eyes.

"AJ."

"JC." AJ greeted him in return.

"You been left hanging out to dry as well?" AJ asked, scanning the room for the rest of the 'syncers, spotting Justin, Britney and Chris holding court on one side of the room, whilst Lance and Joey were schmoozing with a bunch of execs near the buffet.

JC made a pained face and AJ laughed, nudging the other man with his elbow.

"Wanna blow this joint whilst they're not looking?" AJ asked with a grin.

"Thought you'd never ask." JC replied, returning the grin. "Meet you round the side in 10." He paused long enough to gently run his fingers down AJ's forearm before leaving.

AJ watched him for a moment with a smile on his face before turning and heading off in the opposite direction.

Ten minutes later he was deep in the shadows of the hotel when he heard someone approaching. Smiling around his cigarette he watched as JC stalked towards him.

JC didn't stop until they were practically chest to chest, reaching up to take the cigarette out of AJ's mouth before taking a deep drag of it himself and flicking it away.

"You know it's pointless to hide in the shadows whilst you're smoking a cigarette, the cherry gives it away every time." JC teased, putting his palms against the wall on either side of AJ's head.

AJ didn't bother to reply before grabbing JC's hair and pulling him close to crash their lips together.

They broke apart after a few moments, and JC rested his forehead on AJ's.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Came the soft reply.

Now reacquainted, JC reached down and laced his fingers with AJ's and pulled him away from the wall, stealing off into the darkness and escaping into the night, sniggering like naughty children the whole way.

A few minutes later they bundled into JC's hotel room, barely waiting for the door to close before they were tearing at each others clothes, needing to feel bare skin.

AJ let JC lead him into the bedroom and push him down onto the bed, outwardly passive as JC climbed over him, but every muscle in his body taut with anticipation.

JC started at his navel, tracing the path of his tattoo with reverence before working his way up to AJ's nipples. AJ arched into the touch, his hands coming down to grab at JC's hair. JC reached up and disentangled the questing fingers before lifting his hand up and guiding AJ's hands to the bars of the headboard. AJ moaned loudly as JC bit down, his hands wrapping around the headboard automatically.

JC grinned around the puckered flesh, pausing to lick gently before moving on to AJ's armpit. AJ moaned as JC discovered a new erogenous zone that he never knew he had, clutching the bars on the headboard and flexing his arms in an attempt to stay still.

JC never let up his assault on AJ's body, licking and biting his way across every inch of skin, until AJ was almost begging for relief. Then, and only then did he finally pay any attention to AJ's cock, taking his time licking around the root and savoring AJ's musky scent.

"Jaaaaaayce." AJ whined, unable to stay silent any longer.

That was all he needed to hear, as JC took AJ's cock into his mouth and began sucking it rapidly, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing him down until his nose was buried in AJ's groin.

AJ let out a howl that would rival any he made on stage, his whole body going into spasm as he arched and came into JC's willing mouth before falling back onto the bed, boneless.

JC licked him gently clean before sitting up and licking his lips to make sure he didn't miss a drop. AJ moaned as he saw this through his heavy-lidded eyes.

"Jayce." He moaned, his voice raw from his earlier exertion.

JC smiled and knelt between AJ's parted thighs, caressing his legs as he leaned down and gently kissed AJ. The two enjoyed a relaxed, soft kiss until AJ's cock started to fill once more.

JC lowered himself until their bodies were in alignment, cocks sliding together nicely as they moved. AJ finally let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around JC's back, gently urging him into a steady pace. AJ could feel how hard JC was, and knew that he had to be almost hurting by now, but also knew that JC wouldn't have it any other way.

He unwrapped one arm from JC and reached blindly for the bedside cabinet, searching for the lube he knew would be there. JC beat him to it, and their fingers met as JC passed him the tube, breaking the kiss only long enough to smile at him and wink.

AJ laughed, struggling to open the tube one-handed, before JC took it and opened it for him, before giving it back again.

Carefully squeezing some onto his hand, AJ used his free arm to pull JC back down into a kiss, feeling his way down JC's body until his coated fingers reached the dip at the base of JC's spine. He stroked the back of his fingers across JC's ass, feeling him arch up into the featherlight touch before sinking back down onto AJ and thrusting against him a little harder.

Gently and carefully AJ opened JC up, unwilling to hurt him by rushing him too fast. He kept the kisses slow and sure, even as he sank two and then three fingers into the grasping channel. Angling his fingers for JC's prostate, AJ was rewarded with a full body shudder and a deep moan from JC, who was rapidly approaching the edge. Removing his fingers, AJ made to roll them both over, but JC stopped him, instead moving up AJ's body to straddle his waist.

"Fuck Jayce." AJ groaned as he felt JC grasp his cock and position himself.

"That's the idea." JC panted as he slowly sank down onto his shaft.

Both of them let out heavy breaths as they were fully joined, JC writhing at the feeling of being filled so completely once more. Moments like this were bliss, as his oversensitized body came alive with every movement.

AJ clenched his eyes shut and arched his neck trying to fight the urge to come immediately when he felt JC's hot heat surrounding him. No matter what, he could never find anything to rival the feeling of being surrounded by JC this way.

He lifted his hands up, and JC took the invitation, wrapping their fingers together as he began to move.

AJ's breath hitched as they fell into the perfect rhythm, JC undulating above him as if his bones were made of mercury, every movement drawing out their pleasure further and further.

Minutes felt like hours as they slowly moved towards completion, the sweat mingling as JC kept the pace steady in a show of sheer determination.

Finally, when they were both as taut as bowstrings and ready to break, JC shifted and slammed down onto AJ, feeling AJ's cock go that little bit deeper inside of him.

"Oh thank fuck." AJ groaned, bucking up to meet JC thrust for thrust. After that it was only a matter of minutes before they both came violently, shaking and shuddering into their respective climaxes before slumping together on the bed.

AJ buried his face in JC's neck, licking and nuzzling into the salty skin. JC merely groaned and wrapped his arms around him, shifting on the bed until they were face to face once more.

"Better now baby?" JC asked, hearing AJ's contented sigh.

"Fuck yeah." AJ replied. "You know I love it when you take control like that."

JC smiled and kissed him again.

"You think the others noticed we're gone yet?" he asked. AJ snorted in reply. "Nick knows. He made sure to keep Howie occupied whilst I made my escape. Personally, I think he was checking out the escape routes himself."

JC giggled and AJ melted, brushing his fingers over JC's cheek.

"Jayce?"

"Hmmm?"

"Love you baby."

Blinding smile. "Love you too."


End file.
